thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro of the Rails
'Hiro of the Rails '''is the sixteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Thomas had gone under a lot of stress lately. He found an old engine hidden in an old track near Knapford. He had been abondened for decades and was almost forgotten. The old engine feared he would be scrapped if he was found, but Thomas knew otherwise. I hope you will enjoy meeting Hiro. Love, The Author. Plot One day, Thomas was waiting at Ffarquhar for some heavy stone trucks from Mavis. Finally, she arrived. "Here you go Thomas. Twenty heavy trucks of stone. Be very careful." "Thank you, Mavis," replied Thomas. "Twenty trucks, phew!" exclaimed his Driver. "Do you think you take them all?" "If Mavis can, I can." "Hmm, alright then." "I mean like, what's the worst thing that could happen?" (scene changes to Thomas speeding towards Knapford at full speed) "Stop! Stupid trucks! Stop!" "On! On! On!" (Signalman's phone rings) "He's heading to the station at full speed . . . we'll divert him into the sidings." (changes the switch) "Clear the station! Runaway train coming through!" (Percy and James clear the station as Thomas rushes by) "Hullo! Bye!" (Thomas diverts to siding) "Finally, I'm gaining control!" (Thomas whistles) "Oh!" (sees a thick wall of bushes) "Ah! I have to stop!" (Thomas screeches to a stop) "Huh! Finally! Oh, where am I?" (out of the nowhere, a Japanese voice starts calling out) "Hullo?" "What was that?" asked Thomas. "I don't know," replied his Driver. "It sounds like its coming from behind those bushes." Slowly, Thomas crept forward. Then, to his amazement, there was an engine. He looked like he had been there for a very long time. He was rusty and very old. "Hullo. So those trucks gave you some trouble, eh?" Thomas looked at him carefully. He thought he recognized him . . . "Do, do I know you?" asked Thomas, carefully. His Driver and Fireman got down. "Looks familiar to me," said his Fireman. "My grandfather used to collect trading cards of famous engines around the world and . . . he's one of them." "So you have heard of me," said Hiro. "Yep," replied the Fireman. "Nice to meet you, Master of the Railway." "Master of the Railway," murmured Thomas. "If you're on Sodor. It means you've been here. And I think I remember you. Were you here during . . . World War II?" "Very right," replied Hiro. "You were some of the engines that other countries loaned us to help with the war efforts." "Yes, yes I was." "Wait, so you're telling me that you know him, Thomas?" asked his crew, astonished. "I know him, but we didn't talked much, for I was working on my Branch Line most of the time." "Yeah," agreed Hiro. "But how did you end up here?" "Well, it was shortly after the war. I was carrying a lot of heavy trucks when I crashed here. They put me here and told me to wait for my part since your Works didn't have any of my necessary parts. But either the order was misplaced or I was forgotten and I've been here ever since." "Wow." "But not anymore," said Thomas. "I'm sure our Works can do a good job now." "Yeah, as one of the few Works for steam engines, we can do just as good as repairs as Doncaster in the old days," added Thomas' Fireman. "Yes, we'll tell the Fat Controller right away!" "No!" cried Hiro. "I'm pretty old and I've been rusting for a long time, the Fat Controller might not want me over all the modern diesels." "Nonsense. Sodor isn't dominated by diesels. Besides, the workload on the Main Line is pretty heavy," replied Thomas. "No. I won't take any chances. Please promise." "I promise." "We promise." "Thank you, uh." "Thomas." "Thanks, Thomas." Then, Thomas' Driver and Fireman hopped on board and Thomas set back towards Knapford. As Thomas was reversing from the old line, he suddenly found Paxton. "Hullo Paxton." "Hullo Thomas. Where've you been?" "Oh, these stupid trucks made me a runaway. Ended up in an old siding. He he. It happens." Thomas delivered his trucks and he spoke nothing about Hiro. His boiler was bubbling with excitement. "You're in a hurry, Thomas," observed James. "I'm not in a hurry," laughed Thomas. "Hurry up you trucks!" "Oh really, eh?" That evening, Thomas decided to pay a visit to the Steamworks. "The only way we can help Hiro is if we tell Victor. He can help us get the parts for Hiro," he told his crew. "I still can't believe he doesn't want us to tell the Fat Controller," sighed his Driver. "But we can't tell him. We made a promise and if we break it, I'll never forgive myself." Thomas puffed into the Steamworks. He saw Victor resting. "Hullo, Victor." "Hola, Tomas. What brings you here?" "Well, first I need to get cleaned. But also, I have something that is very important and secret . . ." began Thomas. And Victor listened, very carefully. "I see, my friend. I will try and help you. But you should also talk to Hiro about letting you tell the Fat Controller. In the meantime, give my crew a photo of Hiro. We'll analize the parts needed for him and whatever I leave in that corner is all yours," replied Victor. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you." Before Thomas returned to Ffarquhar, he went to visit Hiro. "Good news, Hiro. I talked to Victor at the Steamworks and he agreed to provide us with parts to fix you." "Is this Victor a diesel?" asked Hiro. "No! And he's promised to keep you a secret too." "Oh, ok, Thomas." "I'll try to see you when I can. I have to go home now. Good night Hiro." "Good night." Percy, Toby and Daisy were still awake when Thomas returned. "Well there he comes," said Daisy. "Where have you been, Thomas?" "I was at the Steamworks getting cleaned out. Trucks are silly, noisy things." "So, too many trucks, huh?" said Toby. "Yes. Well, good night." And Thomas was out like a light. "I think something's up with him," said Percy. "You think?" asked Toby. "No, I'm sure," replied Percy, boldly. The next day, Thomas was as regular as clockwork. He pulled his trains to time. "Where have you been, fat face?" teased Thomas. "Well, you're especially on time," retorted Henry. "Wow, you're so on task today," said Annie. "Well, it's my job to be really useful." 'Well, good for you." said Clarabel. That evening, Thomas visited Hiro again. "What do you think about being here all alone?" asked Thomas. "Well, I do think about being able to run again and return to my homeland," replied Hiro, sadly. "I see." Thomas talked to Hiro a few more minutes then headed home. But, as he puffed out of the siding, he ran into Percy! "Percy!" "Thomas!? What were you doing?" "Nothing, just uh, shunting some trucks here." "Oh really?" "Of course. What else would I be doing?" "I know something's up, Thomas. Yesterday, you went asleep fast and today you were just really focused. Is everything alright?" Thomas saw no point in trying to lie to Percy. "Come on, Thomas. Tell me." "Alright. Come with me down this siding." Percy followed Thomas and went they got to Hiro, Percy was amazed! "Is it him? Is . .. is it really . . . the Master of the Railway!?" "Hiro, this is my best friend Percy. He was also here during the war. Do you happen to remember him?" "Why of course!" replied Hiro. "I . . . I thought he was lost." "But now he's found," said Thomas. "I've asked Victor to help restore him." "Does the Fat Controller know?" "No! I'm old and the Fat Controller might want to scrap me!" replied Hiro. "He would never do that!" exclaimed Percy. "You never know . . ." But Percy understood. "Do you remember Edward, Henry, Gordon and James?" asked Percy. "Of course! I worked with them a lot during the war efforts," replied Hiro. "What if we get them to help restore you! Henry, Gordon and James are Main Line engines, so it'll be more convinient for them to get the parts from Crovan's Gate," suggested Percy. Hiro thought about it for a moment. "OK. Seems fine. But, just between you six and Victor." "Of course." The next day, Thomas brought a train down to Tidmouth. When he went to rest at Tidmouth Sheds, he saw Henry, Gordon and James there. "Hullo, you three. Listen up. What I am about to tell you no one else must know." "What is it now?" moaned James. "This is serious." "Well, hurry up. I've got the Express in half an hour," said Gordon. So Thomas began and told them about Hiro. "Of course, I remember," recalled James. "Yes, he was the 'Master of the Railway'" added Henry. "He once took my Express," muttered Gordon. "But it's absolutely disgraceful!" "Disgusting!" "Dispicable!" finished Henry. "That he doesn't want us to tell the Fat Controller." "I know," sighed Thomas. "But he doesn't know the Fat Controller as well as us." The big engines understood and promised to keep an eye out for parts at the Steamworks. On his way back, Thomas met Percy at Knapford. "Good news, Thomas. I took a goods train to Brendam, met Edward and told him about Hiro. The secret is safe within us," said Percy. "That's good." The next day, Thomas and Percy took a stone train to Tidmouth Harbour and then went to rest at Tidmouth Sheds. "If we manage to restore Hiro to working condition, I think he can help out on the Main Line," said Percy. (Paxton comes in; Thomas and Percy don't notice) "Yeah. It'll definitely please him. I feel so bad for Hiro. He's been left alone so many years. Luckily, my runaway with those trucks lead to his rediscovery . . ." "Who's Hiro?" asked a familiar voice. (Thomas and Percy turn to Paxton) "Uh, Hiro? Uh, no one, of course. Right Percy?" "Yeah!" "Is he a steam engine?" "Of course not. That sounds ridiculous," replied Percy. Luckily for them, Paxton was not able to comprehend their conversation but he remained very puzzled about it. "Do you think he'll tell anyone?" whispered Thomas to Percy. "Nah, he probably didn't understand, so he'll probably forget," Percy whispered back. "If we tell him now, he'll definitely keep it secret," said Thomas. "Yeah. We can trust Paxton," agreed Percy. So, Thomas and Percy decided to tell Paxton. "Please, do not tell anyone," pleaded Thomas. "Of course not," replied Paxton. Thomas and Percy sighed with relief. That night, Paxton was at the Dieselworks. "Aw, how I wish we could scrap steam engines," groaned 'Arry. "Yeah, we couldn't scrap that Stepney the bluebell Engine or Ollie the Eastern engine," said Bert. "Actually its Stepney the Bluebell engine and Old Ollie's from the west," corrected Paxton. "Whatever! Anyways, how was your day, Pax?" "Amazing! Speaking of engines, Thomas and Percy told me of one that had been lost a long time ago but they had rediscovered hi .. ." "Wait, what?" "Nothing." "A steam engine, you were saying?" "No!" "Come on, Paxton. Tell us, we just want to know. We won't tell anybody." Paxton believed them! "I see, my dear Pax. And where would this 'Hiro' be located?" asked 'Arry. "Near Knapford." "Well, lead us to him, Paxton, because this is an opportunity to . . ." "Save him?" "SCRAP HIM! Ha ha!" laughed the Smelting diesels. (Paxton gasps in horror of what he had done whilst the twins laugh) "It will be the day! The Grim Messenger of Doom will strike!" laughed 'Arry. "Darn it! That was my line," groaned Bert. "No, you can't! They're restoring him!" "Not anymore! You have been very helpful, Paxton. Good night." The next day, Paxton did not want to lead 'Arry and Bert to Hiro's hiding place, but they forced him to. James was waiting at Knapford when he saw Paxton, 'Arry and Bert coming towards Hiro's hiding place! "To the points!" cried James. James raced to the points just in time. "Out of the way!" jeered 'Arry and Bert. James refused to move. Then, David came up behind. "Hey! What are you doing blocking the line? I can't be late!" The diesels had no choice but move out of the way. Later, James found Thomas and Percy. "Guys! Bad news. Paxton told 'Arry and Bert about Hiro!" "What!?" "Poor Paxton. It must've been an accident. He was probably talking about his day and then . . . it just slipped out," moaned Percy. "What's worse is 'Arry and Bert are now persuing after Hiro," added James. "We have to protect Hiro," said Thomas. "Call everyone to Hiro's hideout this evening." Soon, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy were there. They told Hiro what had happened. "Oh no! Now I'll definitely scrapped! And I'm not even ready to steam!" cried Hiro. "Don't worry. We're all going to take turns taking care of you. Our schedules allow at least one of us to guard you at all time," explained Thomas. For the next week, things went well. Each day, Hiro looked better and always there was an engine with him. He enjoyed telling stories to the other engines. But one day, there was trouble. James had trouble lighting his fire and he was due to guard Hiro in the morning. 'Arry and Bert still vowed to scrap Hiro. Thomas was at Knapford when he saw 'Arry and Bert! "Bootlaces! Come in bootlaces," called Thomas' Driver through the radio telephone. "Grim Messengers of Doom lurk near 'Master'." There was no reply. "He must not be there! Come on!" Thomas raced to the points at barely won them! "Slow pokes!" he teased. "Hey!" He knew he had to rescue Hiro. Hiro heard 'Arry and Bert's horns, and then he saw Thomas. "They're coming for me!" cried Hiro. "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety!" And Thomas set off down the Main Line. "Towards the Steamworks," thought Thomas. "He'll be safe there." Thomas worked hard for Hiro was heavy. Luckily, 'Arry and Bert were not particulary fast, so Thomas pressed on. But Thomas was tiring. He could feel 'Arry and Bert getting closer. Then there was trouble! The points switched to a siding! Thomas stopped, but because Hiro was not coupled on, he was sent through buffers and off the tracks! "Ha! He'll definitely be scraped now!" laughed 'Arry and Bert. Thomas' Driver checked the time. "10:15 which means the Fat Controller is probably at M.C. BUNN." "If we hurry, we could make it in time." So Thomas headed towards Knapford. "Hullo Thomas. You're in a hurry." "Sir. I have something very important to tell you." "Wait a second . . . (M.C. BUNN cashier hands him coffee and a doughnut). Now what is it." "You see, about a week ago when I was a runaway with those stone trucks, I found an old engine named Hiro who had helped during the war efforts." (Sir Topham Hatt spits out coffee) "Did you say Hiro?" "Yes, Sir. We tried fixing him and we kept him secret from you because he was afraid you might not accept him to be restored. When we told Paxton about it, he accidently told 'Arry and Bert. I tried to save him, but he fell off the track. Please, can you help him?" "Why of course. We must help Hiro at once! Take me to him!" Thomas took the Fat Controller to where Hiro had derailed but he wasn't there! "Where could he be?" asked Thomas. Then Thomas remembered how 'Arry and Bert had gone forward towards Wellsworth where Rocky was kept! "Hop on, Sir! We have to save Hiro!" Thomas raced on towards the Scrap Yard. "What's going on!?" "'Arry and Bert must've used Rocky to lift Hiro back onto the track!" They passed Wellsworth where the Fat Controller saw Rocky. "I see." At the Smelter's the diesels were celebrating! "We got him!" cheered 'Arry and Bert. "Hurray!" cheered the other diesels. "Say good bye Hiro!" But then Thomas burst in! "Stop right there!" demanded the Fat Controller. The diesels had no choice but to obey him. "Well, at long last I meet you Hiro," said the Fat Controller. "I understand why you did not want the engines to tell me about you. But you are safe now. We will repair you at our Steamworks in no time at all." Paxton helped Thomas take Hiro to the Steamworks. "I'm really sorry I told 'Arry and Bert," apoligized Paxton. "He really is," said Thomas. "Paxton's gullable, but he is kind." "Well, I forgive you, Paxton. We all make mistakes. Even I do!" "Well, see you when your restoration is done." A couple months later, lots of engines gathered at the Steamworks to see Hiro come out again. "Job done, Victor. Job done," said the Fat Controller. "No hay problema," replied Victor. "Yep, any job and we can do it," agreed Kevin. Finally, Hiro came out. The 'Master of the Railway' was back in service. Hiro worked well with the engines. He could take both passengers and goods which really helped. He would often see Thomas at Knapford and always said hullo. Presently, one day, Thomas saw Hiro looked a bit depressed. "What's wrong?" asked Thomas. "I have really enjoyed my time here, but . . . I do miss home." "Don't worry. We'll talk to the Fat Controller. He can sort this out." So they met with the Fat Controller. "Of course! I'll arrange things right away!" On the day of Hiro's departure, there was a big ceremony at Tidmouth Habour. "I've enjoyed my visit here. Well, my unexpected long visit, eh? I'll miss you all!" Then, he spoke to Thomas. "Thank you, Thomas. Without you, nothing of this would be possible. I will miss you." "I'll miss you too, Hiro." "Thanks, Thomas. I will never forget what you did for me." Then, Hiro was lifted onto his ship. The ship gave a blast and Hiro headed home. "Travel safely," sighed Thomas as his ship sailed away. The End. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *David *Victor *Daisy *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Annie and Clarabel *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (''non-speaking role) *Rocky (non-speaking role) Locations *Ffarquhar *Knapford *Crovan's Gate *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Smelter's Yard Trivia *This episode is based off the 2009 special Thomas the Tank Engine special, "Hero of the Rails". It also contains some elements from the 2012 special, "Blue Mountain Mystery". Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes